


豆N-你真是夠幼稚的

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [5]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	豆N-你真是夠幼稚的

「弘彬阿，最爱你的是哥哥我吧？」车学沇说着说着还给了李弘彬一个大大的拥抱，只是被抱的人就是满脸嫌弃，手脚并用的把车学沇从身上剥下来。 

 

「走开走开，你说是就是吧。」看在其他四人的眼裡就只觉得那是日常，只是笑笑带过，就像韩相爀对泽运施虐...喔！是爱的教育一样，普通到不能再普通的事情，李弘彬本身对于这件事极其厌恶，他本来就不是善于表达的孩子，何况还是在众多人面前，李弘彬做不到。 

 

对了！忘了说一件事情，李弘彬跟车学沇是对情侣，所有人都知道，在公司是个公开的秘密。 

 

回到宿舍之后，车学沇总免不了一阵抱怨，他挂在李弘彬身上哀号着，「说你爱我，快说！」李弘彬最受不了的就是车学沇这种纠缠的个性，虽然知道他一直是这种有点黏人的性格，但李弘彬的就是个大写直男有时还是无法忍受。 

 

「我爱你，可以下去了吗...」随便敷衍了两句，李弘彬看着电脑萤幕上移动的小人已经快要红血，在建筑物里跳上跳下的躲避攻击，身前是人物即将死亡，身后是车学沇的烦躁，两者相加在一起之后就是李弘彬难得的动怒了。 

 

「学沇哥你闹够没！」喘着粗气，李弘彬的大吼成功让车学沇离开自己身上，但是萤幕上的小人还是宣告死亡，「都几岁了还幼稚的可以...」 

 

「...我只是想跟你在一起而已。」说完车学沇便离开房间，之后又是碰的一声震惊整个宿舍。 

 

「豆、豆阿，怎麽了？」在客厅的李在焕捏手捏脚关心问着，听见他大吼先是吓了跳，之后又被车学沇的甩门吓破胆子，探出小脑袋询问着，两个队内个性最温顺的人竟然同时间爆气，这件事非同小可，需要李在焕的可爱来拯救。 

 

「没什麽，只是让学沇哥好好冷静一下。」每天一头热的黏上来也真佩服他的毅力，李弘彬索然无趣的关上电脑，他翻上床有些疲累的捶捶肩膀，「每天都一直黏上来...」挂上耳机准备替自己清静一下。 

 

「豆阿，你这样挺过分的。」李在焕站在李弘彬床边脸上表现出怒意，「你不是早知道学沇哥就是这种个性了？」 

 

李弘彬没有回答，李在焕对于他这种反应实在火大，「学沇哥也生气了，劝你好好跟他道歉。」说完李在焕便直接离开房间。 

 

「......明天他就会自己好了...」不以为意地戴上耳机，以往他们相处都是这样，推开车学沇之后依旧会不厌其烦地黏过来，只是李弘彬所想的明天一直没有来，从那天之后他再也没有跟车学沇搭上一句话，就这样过了七天。 

 

「李在焕！是不是你那天跟他说了甚麽！」 

 

李弘彬坐在李在焕身边质问，吃着零食的小可爱一脸无辜还得被抓上领子，「我才不知道...」皱眉的将自己领子扯回来，李在焕被他这样一惹也上火，「早跟你说过了，你不听阿。」摆摆手，李在焕扁嘴嘲笑着李弘彬，「学沇哥人虽然好但还是有脾气的。」挣脱李弘彬的手，李在焕窝到韩相爀那找面牆挡着，「后悔了吧！谁让你这样凶巴巴！」吐了舌之后赶紧跑离现场。 

 

「其实在焕哥说的没错。」在一旁听完全部内容的韩相爀支持李在焕的论点，每个人都有脾气，只是车学沇不常对他们生气而已，「你把学沇哥的好当成随便了。」板着面孔对李弘彬说，也是李弘彬第一次希望韩相爀不要那麽成熟，被自己的弟弟训斥还真丢脸。 

 

「我知道啦！跟他道歉就是了。」搔搔脑袋，李弘彬站起身子走到车学沇身边，还在梳化的人并没有发现李弘彬站在他身后，就是盯着手机萤幕玩小游戏。 

 

「学沇哥。」李弘彬开口叫上车学沇的名字，从游戏中回神的车学沇对着镜子向后看，发现是李弘彬之后又把视线转回手机上，连应声都没有。 

 

「学沇哥，那天我错了…我跟你道歉。」发现车学沇并没有搭理自己，李弘彬慌了，他坐在梳妆台边边让车学沇看着自己，「学沇哥…你看我好不好…」轻轻戳着车学沇的手臂，这下车学沇真的看向自己，那瞬间李弘彬是快乐的。 

 

「你没有什麽好道歉的，都是我不对，我应该给我们两个人多一点空间。」瞬间又被打回谷底的李弘彬，张口说不出一句话，其实李弘彬想说，这距离太大了，大到让人害怕，但是这句话李弘彬没有机会说出口。 

 

「VIXX，该上台准备了！」 

 

「是！」听见工作人员到叫唤，车学沇是第一个站起身的，他一次看看镜子前的自己，把状态调整到最佳之后就跟着工作人员走到预备区，车学沇在队伍的头，李弘彬在队伍的尾，但是总觉得他们之间距离并没有这麽近，这天大概是李弘彬出道以来最不专业的那天，至少他完全没有在舞台上演出的记忆，等到回过神他们已经换回私服准备回宿舍，听说中途还拍了短短的VIXX TV，但李弘彬完全没印象。 

 

「泽运啊！我跟你换车。」来到停车场，车学沇叫住准备跨上车的郑泽运，他一把将人拉下来推往另一台车上，不明所以的郑泽运就这样被推着走，然后跨上副驾被人係好安全带，「我预约了金元植。」拍拍郑泽运的胸膛给予换车的答案，然而郑泽运并没有把不相信这三个字说出口，明眼人都知道他压根不想跟李弘彬同车。 

 

「豆啊，你还没跟他和好吗？」坐在前座的郑泽运有些担心，车学沇不是这种个性的人，做错事只要跟他撒娇装可爱赔罪就好，这点非常适用在其他人身上，对于李弘彬就更宽鬆了，只要牵手、搂腰甚至让他好好待在身边就好，车学沇都会原谅李弘彬的所有事情，「看来这次学沇是狠下心跟你冷战了。」 

 

「嗯…也许吧！之前是他太纵容我了。」抠抠手指，一切的一切都已经来不及，李弘彬很害怕，会不会他们因此走上绝路，精緻的脸都快结成屎了。 

 

「刚刚你不是跟他道歉了吗……」李在焕小小声说着，李弘彬点点头，他是有道歉啊！但本人不接受他能有什麽办法，而且自己又是这种死要面子的性格，一时之间改不掉的。 

 

看来问题不是出在李弘彬身上，把握住情况的两个人也不好多说什麽，只能等车学沇气消了，李弘彬才能被完全接受，只是在他们俩重修旧好之前，又有另一个重大变故让李弘彬差点崩溃。 

 

车学沇决定搬出宿舍。 

 

「等等！这跟说好的不一样！」李弘彬在客厅随时会因为激动的情绪而爆炸，来回踱步的样子让身为同岁好友金元植是一点也看不下去，他垂了李弘彬的肩膀，似乎是在惩罚他的愚蠢跟自大。 

 

「哪有什麽不一样？」问着李弘彬，「有什麽不一样，想法跟思绪会随着时间推进而改变，学沇哥也是如此，这是他一直订立好的人生目标。」 

 

「不对！学沇哥答应我，他说我们在一起时就不会搬离这个宿舍。」那是他们交往满一年车学沇亲口对自己说的，为了李弘彬捨弃一段人生目标，而这句话同时也包含了另一个意思，李弘彬不敢说出来，这令他头皮发麻。 

 

「看来学沇哥是真的要断了跟你的关係，不明说，用行动表达。」金元植一语道破李弘彬不愿意面对的现实，慢慢的蹲下身体，金元植也跟着蹲地，他用下垂眼看着李弘彬，「你这样还有身为他男友的自觉吗？」 

 

李弘彬傻愣的看着金元植，不懂说的什麽话，这让金元植不禁恼火，平时反应都快人一倍的今天倒是完全死机，「我说！你身为男友的自觉！这时候不应该是要追上去吗？」真是！一点爱情休养也没有。 

 

追，这个字在李弘彬脑袋盘旋了三秒钟，下一秒他抓了钥匙跟李在焕借车直接开往车学沇的新住处，没有告诉李在焕的是，他那台高级外国跑车差点毁在自己的高速行驶之下。 

 

来到一栋距离宿舍不远的大楼，遵循经纪人给的门号找查，最后在一间房门半掩的房间找到车学沇，他正整理从宿舍搬过来的大包小包，门外也有还没整理好的行李，也正好他专注在收拾这件事情上，李弘彬才能正大光明踏入车学沇的住宿，好好的将人环抱，「学沇哥……」这大概是自己第一次用这种哭腔叫车学沇的名字。 

 

不得不停下手边的工作，车学沇拍拍掩面在自己颈脖的脑袋，「怎麽了？」 

 

好几天没有接触的手指在脑袋上拍抚，很久没听到的温柔嗓音能够沉淀一切，李弘彬总算明白了，被车学沇爱着的幸福感，「哥…为什麽搬出来？我不要分手…」吸吸鼻子，李弘彬尽量让自己表现得委屈，环在腰上的手更紧了，因为连日的拍戏跟演唱会日程让车学沇本来就纤细的身体这下更是瘦到没边，李弘彬惊觉自己这麽晚才发现这回事，果然如金元植说的，自己根本没有身为车学沇男友的自觉。 

 

「我什麽时候要分手了？」车学沇笑着李弘彬傻，他转过身体捧着李弘彬帅气的脸，「诶…都哭丑了。」起身抽了几张卫生纸给李弘彬擦擦，车学沇停下整理的工作，把外头还没打开的行李、箱子搬进屋内角落，他让李弘彬坐上沙发，自己就到厨房拿点吃的、喝的。 

 

「怎麽突然过来了？」 

 

对于车学沇的疑问李弘彬只是闭嘴不语，静静的看着车学沇的侧脸，仔细想想，好像很久没有这样看着车学沇，以前总是嫌弃他烦连正眼都没给过，那原本就小的脸蛋这下都变尖了不少。 

 

「我也想问你为甚麽要搬走。」李弘彬一脸委屈，「听到你搬走我真的...很怕...」或许车学沇事就由搬家这个契机，说明了他们俩无法继续的未来。 

 

「呵呵...」摀着嘴，车学沇又一次摸摸李弘彬的脑袋，「突然学会撒娇了呢...」轻吻李弘彬的脸颊车学沇顺势倒入他怀中，说不安其实自己也是，那天李弘彬说了烦躁，车学沇回房之后抱着枕头默默掉泪，思考着自己到底有那裡不够好，最后也慢慢地跟李弘彬疏远了。 

 

「搬出来只是...不想因为自己闹脾气而影响你们。」车学沇还记得那天不小心吓的李在焕隔天受影响，在舞台上还小小失误几次，郑泽运跟韩相爀也不断过问有没有出问题，金元植也彆扭说着让自己别放太多在心上。 

 

「那都是我的错，是我让你不开心的。」李弘彬哭丧着脸，要不是那一天他伸手推开车学沇，也不会导致之后的冷战跟差点失去，太可怕了。 

 

「其实我也不是想完全脱离那个宿舍，只是想心情不好就来这裡静静，那宿舍还有很多回忆阿，其中最重要的...还有你。」看着李弘彬，这人大概不知道自己有多宝贝他，跟他吵架那几天也很痛苦，但车学沇却难得的不想道歉，毕竟他要的只是一个小小愿望，让李弘彬陪着，仅此而已。 

 

「所以你原谅我吗？」抱住车学沇的身体恳求谅解，车学沇倒也不是那麽狠心的人，更不用说那人是李弘彬了。 

 

「不原谅又显得我没风度。」贴上李弘彬的红唇，车学沇这样举动也说了他们冷战的消逝，就在他原本以为这只是蜻蜓点水的吻而已，李弘彬已经将自己压在沙发上，「呜嗯...」被吻到有感觉，车学沇不自觉地哼出声音，当两人因为缺氧而离开彼此时，映入眼帘的只有一头飢渴的狼，还有个东西顶在腹部。 

 

「弘彬...」车学沇伸手想勾住李弘彬的颈脖，被这眼神盯得全身发烫，但是却被对方一把推开。 

 

「哥明天还要拍戏吧...我先回去......」站起身，李弘彬可无法保证自己还能在不动情的状态之下跟车学沇共处一室，除了煎熬还是煎熬，他已经很久没碰到车学沇的身体。 

 

「明天没排戏。」车学沇抓住李弘彬的手腕，整张小脸胀得通红，看的出来也被李弘彬牵起情慾，「你要做的事情可以，你可以过分一点。」 

 

天底下有哪个男人听到自己伴侣能过分一点还不冲动的？假如有那也不是人了，所以李弘彬直接扑上车学沇，对那身子又啃又咬，两人身上衣物也很快速的被剥落在地上。 

 

「学沇哥...你的房间在哪？」李弘彬一边舔拭车学沇的乳尖一边说，其实他也不介意在客厅直接来，但就怕伤了车学沇。 

 

「房间还没整理好...」车学沇一个翻身直接坐上李弘彬的大腿，他也等不及被抱了，「哼嗯...小力点...」两边的乳尖都被李弘彬玩弄，车学沇的身子也渐渐无力，亲了亲李弘彬的额髮，车学沇 一手握住两个人都高挺的下方，「我也...想跟你一起舒服...」 带着薄茧的手掌开始上下滑动，伞状的尖端都流出许多体液，溷杂在一起的液体跟水声让这场性事变得更色情。 

 

「啊…我要进去你体内…」李弘彬可不想在外头爆发，他要直接把这些精华注入车学沇体内的最深处，看他因为吃满自己浊液而满足的表情。 

 

拍拍车学沇的大腿意识他稍微起身，后头的小穴早已经淫液氾滥，那些液体都留到李弘彬的腿跟，「撑好。」让车学沇双手撑在椅背上，李弘彬开始继续动作。 

 

「啊…不能前后…哈啊…太舒服了…」车学沇挺直背嵴伸长颈脖，双手在新买的沙发上差点抓出裂痕，后穴被李弘彬的手指玩弄抠压，身前直挺的小兄弟也被顺势含在嘴裡，「不要…弘彬…哼嗯…啊啊…会、会出来…」车学沇感觉到射精之前的舒爽而头皮发麻，嘴上说着不要身体倒是诚实又往前挺进，嘴裡发出的呻吟声也越来越淫荡。 

 

「出、出来了…」车学沇忍不住前后都双重快感，喘着粗气释放今天的第一发，原本他是要退出，但翘臀却被紧紧抱着，车学沇就就着这姿势射进李弘彬嘴裡，然后看着他喝掉，「啊！很髒啊…」 

 

「不髒，学沇哥身上的东西都很乾淨。」小小吻了车学沇的肚脐，李弘彬将下巴靠在车学沇的腹部向上看，这角度可以把挺立的乳尖映入眼裡，还有那被欺负一般无辜可怜的哭脸，所有对李弘彬来说都是最好的风景，「我要进去…」不是恳求，李弘彬此刻就是被欲望所冲昏头的男人，甚至用野兽来形容也不为过。 

 

看到那眼神车学沇也被折服，他点点头答应，李弘彬舔了下唇之后将车学沇的身子抱紧开始在红唇上啃咬肆虐，手在翘臀上揉捏，股间的潮溼感让李弘彬知道眼前人也已经等不及被贯穿。 

 

「站起来，手撑在那。」拍拍臀部在客厅裡发出巨大声响，车学沇软着腰遵循李弘彬的指示，他站起身体将双手撑在眼前的茶几上，翘挺的臀部就面对着李弘彬，面对这美好风景的人煞是满意。 

 

李弘彬伸手扒开臀缝，粉色的小穴正开合着吐出液体，他渐渐地勾起微笑。 

 

「不行...弘彬等等...舌头...呜嗯！」因为看不见让身体的观感更加放大，车学沇能感觉到穴裡有着柔软的东西在肆虐，因为这举动而软了双手，车学沇就是翘着臀部办趴在桌上，冰凉的玻璃面磨擦着乳头，身体热气在上头蒙上一层水雾。 

 

李弘彬看车学沇这麽兴奋心情是大喜，他沿着纤细的大腿来到前方，粗大的小兄弟正一抽一抽，沾湿了腹部跟茶几，李弘彬一手握住套弄。 

 

「哈阿...这样太刺激了...」车学沇张嘴咬上自己的手腕试图不让情慾支配自己，羞耻的呻吟声埋没在喉间，这让李弘彬不是太高兴，他将车学沇的手强制移开，没了阻碍物之后呻吟是一次比一次大声，「阿...呜阿...弘、弘彬...要出来了...」双重的快感之下让车学沇即将爆发，李弘彬感觉到甬道开始剧烈收缩，他退出后穴专心加速手中动作，「阿...阿阿！要射...要射...嗯！」一个拱腰，车学沇将精液全释放在李弘彬手中，有些还喷洒在茶几的玻璃上看起来淫糜不已，到过两次的车学沇双腿直接软得跪地，双手也无法在一次支撑起身子，趴在桌上喘息，双眼迷濛的模样有一种神祕的性感。 

 

而李弘彬当然不会放过车学沇如此大意的时候，从沙发上起身，身下的肿胀肉柱只想被紧紧包复，他抵上车学沇的股间磨蹭，火热的触感让车学沇惊觉不好，「等等，我才刚...哈阿！」 

 

高潮过后的敏感身子很容易就能挤进李弘彬过于肿胀的火热，感受到车学沇体内的温热湿滑让李弘彬发出满足的长叹，好久没有跟车学沇来一场激烈的性爱，看着眼下那柔软优美的身段，李弘彬双手紧扣在车学沇的髋骨，他弯下腰用低沉的嗓音在车学沇耳边说道，「哥，别被我操哭着求饶了...」说完，李弘彬将肉柱更挺进甬道，然后开始疯狂抽插。 

 

「阿...阿！好激烈...嗯...好大...哈阿...」车学沇全身趴在茶几上忍上李弘彬勐烈的进攻，穴裡最裡面的嫩肉都要被操坏一样，那肉柱还在肿大，撑的车学沇连连哀号，肠液在勐然进出之下画成白色泡沫留在李弘彬的柱身还有车学沇的腿跟，车学沇背上的薄汗也和李弘彬滴落在他身上的汗珠融为一块，跟他们此刻的行为一样。 

 

「阿...哥的体内真的好棒，仅仅吸着我不放...」每一次退出穴口都能感觉到小穴的渴求，在一次挺进深处就是捨不得他离去而夹紧肉根，身体主人也会在这时候发出难耐的呻吟，双手紧紧抓着桌边不放，似乎很享受每一次李弘彬带给自己的快感。 

 

「弘彬的也好粗...哈阿...裡面好舒服...」仰起细长的天鹅颈，享受着李弘彬给予的激烈疼爱，李弘彬听见车学沇满意这技术活，抽动在穴裡的动作更加粗暴快速，每一次都是大力撞在那敏感的地方，「阿...太快了...哼嗯...会被操坏...要被操坏了...」一下一下的撞击都让车学沇失去一分理智，下身的小兄弟也开始泛出体液滴落，吸附在地毯上成了一个个深色水圈。 

 

「就是要操坏你...哥你真的太好了...我好爱你....」李弘彬快要到达巅峰，最后一个大力挺进，浊液全数散播在车学沇体内深处，感受到这等火热车学沇也抖着身子将精水射在桌上。 

 

「好舒服...」跪坐在地上回味着李弘彬的凶勐，很久没这样激烈了，他将身子岛在李弘彬怀中任由他抱着，「我也好爱你。」紧紧黏在李弘彬身上，这次没有被推开，车学沇细细吻着李弘彬的锁骨。 

 

李弘彬被吻得发痒，他将车学沇紧紧抱着在脖子上咬出痕迹，「我才更爱你...」像是小朋友一样的语气。 

 

「不对，是我。」车学沇嘟嘴反驳，两个人就这样互看几秒之后笑出声。 

 

车学沇靠上李弘彬的额头，李弘彬也伸手摩娑着车学沇的脸蛋，他们异口同声，「你这个幼稚鬼。」


End file.
